deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Saber (Siegfried)
Saber (Siegfried) is a character from Fate series appearing in the light novel, Fate/Apocrypha. Fanon Wiki Ideas So Far *Archer (EMIYA) VS Saber (Siegfried) *Saber (Athur Pendragon) vs Saber (Siegfried) Possible Opponents *Artoria Pendragon (Fate/Stay Night) *Chrom (Fire Emblem) *Corrin (Fire Emblem) *Dart Feld (Legend of Dragoon) *Erza Scarlet (Fairy Tail) *Gajeel Redfox (Fairy Tail) *Issei Hyoudou (High School DxD) *Kain Highwind (Final Fantasy) *Kamen Rider Wizard (Kamen Rider) *Laxus Dreyar (Fairy Tail) *Let Dahaka (Rave Master) *Long (Juken Sentai Gekiranger) *Lucina (Fire Emblem) *Marth (Fire Emblem) *Natsu Dragneel (Fairy Tail) *Tatsumi (Akame Ga Kill!) *Rogue Cheney (Fairy Tail) *Roy (Fire Emblem) *Salamandes/Prince Olympius (Kyukyu Sentai/''Power Rangers)'' *Sting Eucliffe (Fairy Tail) *Vali Lucifer (High School DxD) *Volga (Hyrule Warriors) *Xenovia Quarta (High School DxD) History Death Battle Info Backgroud *True name: Siegfried *Alias: Dragon-Blooded Knight, Dragon Slayers *Master: Gordes Musik Yggdmillennia (Fate/Apocrypha), Ritsuka Fujjimaru (Fate/Grand Order) *Height: 190cm *Weight: 80kg *Likes: Fulfilling Wishes *Dislikes: Reading the atmosphere *Qualified Servant classes: Saber, Rider, Archer (Irregular Class) Parameters *Strength: B+ *Agility: B *Luck: E *Endurance: A *Mana: C *Noble Phatasms: A Weapons *Balmung **Given to Siegfried by the Nibelungen Family **A Two-Handed Golden Greatsword **Siegfried's primary weapon of choice Skills *Magic Resistance **Rank: ??? **Skill is lost as a result of obtaining the Blood Armor of the Evil Dragon *Riding **Ranked B **Enables a Servant to handle Most Vehicles and Animals with above average skill ***This includes Vehicles that did not exists within the Time Period that they were alive in **Class Skill of the Saber Class *Golden Rule **Rank: C- **Refers to the measurement of one's fortune in acquiring wealth **Comes from the cursed Nibelung treasure promising him a lifetime troubled by money **As a result, his Luck is a Rank Down *Dragon Slayer **Rank: A ***Rank: A++ in Fate/Grand Order **A Special Skill given to those who have taken down a Dragon **Greatly improves Attack and Defense against Dragons **Also applies to Servants with Dragon Characteristics *Disengage **Rank: A **Allows Servants to either Withdraw from the Battlefield in the midst of combat or reset the Battle Conditions **Bonus Effect enables the returning of the battle conditions to what they were at the beginning of that match **Restores condition of the skill to it's initial value **Forcibly releases a few of the Negative Status Ailments inflicted of the user of this skill Noble Phatasms *Balmung: Phantasmal Greatsword, Felling of the Sky Demon **Rank: A **Type: Anti-Army **Range: 1-50 **Maximum Number of Targets: 500 People **Changes attributes between a Holy Swor dand Dominc Sword depending on the wielder **The Jewel in the Sword stores and preserves Magic Energy, True Ether **The released Energy swells around the sword is released in surging wave of destruction **Has a Fast Activation Rate when he was alive ***As a Servant, it's activation is slower *Armor of Fafnir: Blood Armor of the Evil Dragon **Rank: B+ **Type: Anti-Unit **Range: None **A continuous active-type Noble Phantasm **Maximum Number of Targets: 1 Person **An ability that embodies and Re-enacts the legend of Siegfried bathing and Drinking the Dragon-Blood of Fafnir **Allows him to cancel physical attacks and Magic equivalent to B-Rank Lower **Requires an A-Rank and above to harm him **Attacks from Servants that can harm him have their attacks taking away a Value of B Feats *Fought in many campaigns and took part in several adventures as a Young Man *Killed the Evil Dragon Fafnir and obtained an Invincible Body by bathing in his blood *Brought numerous victories to Burgndians *Conquered the kingdom of Nibelungendland *Was considered the "Cornerstone" of the Black Factions Strategy by Lancer (Vlad III) and viewed as the Factions Trump Card *Fought Lancer (Karna) too a Standstill **Lancer (Karna) is considered to be the strongest servant summoned by Ruler (Jeanne d'Arc) and Shirou Kotomine *Was capable of holding off Rider (Achilles) despite not possessing the Divinity Skill or Rank to Harm him **Also had some help from Berserker (Frankenstein) *Capable of holding his own against Saber (Mordred) and even match her Clarent Blood Arthur with Balmung (Done by Sieg using Siegfried's abilities) **Implied to be capable of doing this himself as well during a conversation with Lancer (Vlad III) *Survived getting shot by Multiple Arrows fired from Archer (Atalanta) *Ripped out his own Heart and planted it inside of Sieg, saving his life Faults *Saber Class Servants are weak against the Archer, Berserker, Ruler, and Beast I Class *Properties of the Armor of Fafnir will be reduced upon taking defensive measures with Balmung *Has a weakpoint on his back in the shape of a Leaf which is from a Leaf of a Lime Tree on his back when bathing in Fafnir's blood **It is a "curse" and as a result, it is unable to be protected by his armor nor by any outside means **Siegfried is unable to conceal it *If the Weakpoint is struck it can kill him and is extremely difficult to be healed with Magecraft *Can be killed by the Weakest Servants as a result of the Weak-point *If an attack is powerful enough than he can be damaged as demonstrated in his battle with Lancer (Karna) *Despite being effective against Dragons and Servants with Dragon Characteristics, he possess Dragon Blood **As a result, he is highly vulnerable to Servants who also possess Skills or Weapons that were made for Harming Dragons Category:What-If? Combatants Category:Anime/Manga Combatants Category:Armored Characters Category:Asian Combatants Category:Dragon Category:European Combatants Category:Fate Characters Category:Ghosts Category:Heroes/Heroines Category:Immortal Combatants Category:Japan Combatants Category:Knight Category:Light Users Category:Magic Users Category:Male Category:Sword Wielders Category:TYPE-MOON Characters